


Steven Stoner Gets A Boner

by thememelord



Series: Darude Pokestorm. [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Poots arehot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememelord/pseuds/thememelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poots are hot tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Stoner Gets A Boner

WallOace buttoned up dhis bpants all smexy like, the dim glow of the streeetamps flittikng linto the hotel room. On hte bed before him, slpet professor birch, shrit and labcoat sullied by semen. Not sEAMAn birch wasn’t ocean dick. Wallace quickly grpbed the mans wallet and backflipped out the windonw, landing jnt the water and starting to swim. He ahd a specila someone to go home too.   
Wallace waterman was at hert, a prostitute. It paid the pbills of cours,e their were plently of wiling cuostmers. Hoenn was full of horny as fuck teenagers, old guys and sexy profesors. All wanted his dick. After all, he was totes the hottest one hereprobablyidkshellysactually hoterr. But shelly was a stripper and didntn barge inon his dick game so Wallace got by. Sure his Jim paid a little butt hell wallce love d the dick so what the fuck why not right?  
He quickly swam to rustboror city, surfacing itn the pale moonlishg, water glinting off of his lithe form liake diamonds of sxmexy. His skintihg uniform clung to eveyor palce of his body eospecially his DICK. IT Was 7 INCH bziG lIMp. A child burned in shame as sallce waslekd past to find his one love. Steven Stoner.   
He slopped intosome sexy ass poots as he approced his one tru lovers door. Sounds could be haerd inside. He quietly swooced right in, and sAW STEVEN SSTONER NAKED. He was… touchin rocks to his DICK???  
“steven what THE fuCK I THOuGht U said we were GONNA STOP!!” Wallace screamed, dick going limp at the sight of his bf shoving rocks up his ass. “oh SHIt sorry Wallace baby!!” he shat ou t the rock and quickly covered his dick with bandananannananana.   
Wallace sighted, shaking his haed in disspaiointment. “godamnit hunny, I swear to god I try to bee sexy I buy poots I buy metapods to harden me up I even went to the cloyster club to get advice form shelly and archibALDINGCOUGHCOUGHWHATDOESTHEBANDANAHIDE. How will we make this work//1/1///?.” He ws cyrin g now, steven still ROCK hard. Suddenly steevns face lit up like a glow in the dark rock.   
“”I know hone Y how about we couNT my ROCKS look its CUMMINGTONIGHT EYO.” Thinking this was sexualal banter Wallace grabbed his dick and was like Ah yAASSSS lets bang I’ll show u mY SEAMAN IN uR roCK ASS.   
But steven only shook his head. “nah man I actually just want to count rocks. IN all honesty this is the only thing that’ll get my rocks off.” Wallce blinked twice then WAS FUCKING PISSED  
HE grabbed the rock nd GROUDN IT INTO STeVeNS DICK BreaKING IT!!! !Wallace then jumpe out the window swoocing right out. Steven SCREAMED and the sound attracted his net door neighbor…. TABIThA>   
“Ah what the fuck. Did he try to YIFF a ROCK?? Godamnit I swear to god maybe I should move in with matt. I guess you’ll never be steven bONER Again AHHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAA” The n steven threw ROCK AT TAbithas BABY SIZED DICK. Screaming Tabitha was pissed and grabbed stevens ass.   
“U shit u can go with my shakr fucker boss in AQUA HELL. Its set in stone. Im locking your ass UP”  
Read archie and maxis yaoi love story the best to fin dout what happen NEXT TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Bae Paige wanted Origin shipping. Bae got what she wanted. So whatta you guys think? Interested in more pokemon fanfctions? Im not gonna say much, but a certain dorito chip and hot dad proffesor might be yiffing in a theater near youuuu. Bae didnt want to write oem for this cuz she was too busy reading hardenshipping yiffs. confrimed.


End file.
